When assembling various types of equipment like, exercise and various gym machines, large and small lockers and cabinets, computer boards, decks, automobile repairs, garage doors and openers, plumbing, overhead industrial work which includes installing transformers and cross arms on telephone poles, installation of light fixtures, ceiling fans, street signs etc. Most of these jobs requires a person to have a third hand to hold a bolt or bolts in place for assembly purposes while the other hand puts on the washers and nuts. Some will attempt the work without asking for assistance only to get frustrated and sore from dropping the hardware and or from hyper-extending their arms to reach the washers and nuts to the bolts. When working overhead, often times some of the hardware falls to the ground and a person would have to go up and down their ladder to retrieve the hardware. Many times while one hand holds the bolt or screw in place, the other hand has to keep the piece being assemble together. While at the same time, holding the washers and nuts, a person then has to coordinate their fingers to grasp the washers and nuts to install them. This method of assembly can be very painful to the hands; especially when there are several washers and nuts (now referred to as hardware) to be installed.
Very often a second person is needed for the purpose of holding the bolt and items being assembled in place while the other person installs the hardware. The second person is sometimes hard to find and in industrial applications, can be costly. Some people have attempted to use locking pliers which damages the threads. Others have used standard screwdrivers to hold a bolt in place while attaching the hardware; which too can damage threads.